Regret
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: Kata sayang tidak wajib diungkapkan dengan kata2, melalui perlakuan pun perasaan itu bisa terungkap. Ia, tingkahnya selalu mengungkapkan itu, namun aku bodoh tak menyadari ketulusannya. Kini hanya bayangnya yang nampak, benarkah itu dirimu? Hyung...maaf / A KYUHAE FICT / brothership / death character / DLDR


**Title : Regret**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Genre : Brothership/family, hurt, angst.**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Lee Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : this fict is mine and the casts aren't.**

**Warning : Out Of Character, Typos, EYD kurang pas, alur lambat macem ddangkoma xD.**

**A/N : **_italic_** = flashback**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regret:::**

Rintik hujan kini tengah membasahi bumi, terjun beriringan menghempas di atas permukaan tanah. Bau khas hujan tercium segar, menyeruak masuk melalui lubang hidung. Seorang pemuda dengan manik _caramel_nya masih setia mendekap kedua lututnya dan memandang ke arah luar jendelanya. Bibir pemuda itu bersuara lirih di antara rintiknya hujan. Entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, tatapannya kosong tanpa binar sedikitpun.

Dengan sangat pelan tangan pemuda itu mulai terangkat, bergerak menuju permukaan kaca jendelanya. Ada biasan air hujan disana. Dengan ragu pemuda itu mulai menuliskan sebuah kalimat dengan telunjuknya dan tanpa sadar air matanya turun membasahi pipinya.

Apakah bisa hujan membawanya kembali? Apakah bisa hujan menghadirkan dirinya kembali? Pertanyaan itulah yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Berbaur menjadi satu dan berkecamuk menyayat hati.

…

_Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat cerah, sebuah keluarga menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan mereka bersama di atas meja makan. Menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing sebelum memulai aktivitas._

_Ada ayah, ibu dan satu-satunya sang kakak, tengah tersenyum satu sama lain. Di antara ketiganya, manik caramel bocah kecil yang berumur 8 tahun itu hanya terfokus pada sang kakak. Ada rasa iri yang tertuang disana._

"_Donghae-ah, kau harus habiskan makananmu eoh? Di sekolah tidak boleh bermain sepak bola, oh ya, nanti eomma akan membelikan syal yang lebih tebal lagi untukmu."_

"_Arraseo eomma."_

_Ia mendengus. Ia palingkan kemudian wajah chubbinya dari sang kakak yang kini menatapnya. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa iri. Semenjak kecil hanya sang kakaklah yang selalu diperhatikan oleh ibu maupun ayah. Namun dirinya? Diperhatikan juga namun tak sebesar perhatian ke kakaknya itu._

_Dengan keras jemari kecilnya mulai memotong lauk yang tersedia di piringnya, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di telinga. Kini perhatiannya kembali teralih kepada sang kakak, dapat terihat jelas di kedua matanya bagaimana besarnya kasih sayang sang ibu kepada sang kakak ketimbang kepada dirinya._

_Sebagai bocah kecil wajar jika ia merasa iri karena diperlakukan berbeda. Ia ingin merengek mengutarakan isi hatinya, namun sepertinya itu tidaklah penting pikirnya. Kini manik caramelnya mendapati sosok sang ibu yang memasangkan syal di leher sang kakak tak lupa beserta jaket tebal menyertai. Ia juga ingin._

'_Kenapa eomma tak pernah melakukan itu untukku? Kenapa selalu hanya hyung seorang?'_

_Kini manik caramel itu mulai berair, ia ingin menangis namun tak ingin jika yang lain melihatnya. Dengan keras dan sekali hentakan, ia letakkan segelas susu yang isinya tinggal setengah di atas meja. Badan kecilnya mulai turun dari atas kursi dan tak lupa jemari kecilnya meraih tas punggungnya yang ada di sana._

"_Aku berangkat dulu"_

_Tanpa menoleh kepada sang ayah ataupun ibu, ia berpamitan seadanya. Dan kini sepasang kaki kecil itu mulai melangkah di atas lantai dengan perasaan kesal, hingga tak lama kemudian sepasang kaki kecil lain turut menyertai menyusul bocah kecil yang telah terlebih dahulu berlalu._

"_Ya! Kyunnie, tunggu aku"_

…

Kini pemuda itu mencoba menghitung berapa banyak butir tetesan hujan yang kini turun dan jatuh di atas permukaan kaca jendelanya. Terlihat mustahil namun tidak bagi pemuda itu. Setiap kali hujan turun, inilah yang selalu ia lakukan.

_Berapa banyak butir tetesan hujan yang harus kuhitung agar kau kembali?_

Ia kembali meneteskan air mata.

…

_Tepat pukul 9 pagi, sekolah itu mengadakan pertandingan sepak bola rutin setiap minggunya. Bukan sebuah pertandingan resmi, melainkan sebuah pertandingan iseng untuk mencari kesenangan. Dengan penuh semangat bocah kecil itu menggiring bola mendekati gawang musuh, namun ia harus rela mengoper bolanya kepada temannya yang lain saat dilihatnya musuh mendekat._

"_Kyunnie fighting!"_

_Sebuah sorakan penyemangat ia dengar, sorakan yang paling keras di antara yang lain bahkan lebih keras dari suara seorang gadis. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah sosok itu, namun saat melihatnya entah mengapa rasa iri dan kesal itu kembali muncul. Ia termenung beberapa saat hingga,_

_Bugh_

_Bocah itu merasa pusing seketika saat sebuah bola menghantam kepalanya. Ia jatuh terbaring di atas lapangan._

"_Kyunnie gwaenchana-yo? Bangun Kyunnie"_

_Semua orang berkumpul mengelilinginya. Kesadarannya akan hilang, namun samar ia masih bisa melihat ada seseorang yang kini menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan air mata yang menghiasi pipi sosok itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, seharusnya ia lah yang harus menangis karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya saat ini. Namun ini? Justru sebaliknya._

"_Aku membencimu" lirihnya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar terenggut._

_._

_._

"_Kau sudah sadar?"_

_Ia kerjapkan sejenak kedua matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya di sekitar._

"_Kyunnie kau bisa mendengarku?"_

_Sebuah lengan menggoncang tubuhnya. Perhatiannya pun teralih untuk melihat sosok itu._

"_Aku tak apa"_

_Ia hanya memandang malas sosok berwajah sembab itu dan dengan segera kini bocah kecil itu beranjak menuruni kasur ruang UKS, meninggalkan bocah kecil lain yang masih ada di sana. Yang nyatanya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri._

…

"Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku, aku harap kau datang dan tidak membuatku kecewa"

Kini bibir pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan suara dengan intonasi yang cukup jelas. Rasa bosan dengan kegiatannya menghitung tetesan hujan membuat pemuda tersebut bergerak mencari kegiatan lain. Jemarinya bergerak untuk membuka jendelanya. Ia ulurkan salah satu lengannya ke arah luar jendela setelah ia berhasil membukanya. Ia termenung dengan jejak air mata yang masih setia menghiasi kedua pipinya. Merasakan dinginnya tetesan hujan yang menabrak telapaknya membuatnya sedikit teringat.

Hujan adalah dia, dia yang sangat ia rindukan.

…

_Dua bersaudara itu kini beranjak remaja, hari ini adalah hari pertama si bungsu mengenyam pendidikan sekolah menengah atas. Sang ayah dan ibu telah sepakat untuk memasukkan si bungsu ke sekolah dimana kakaknya berada. Terdengar menjengkelkan baginya. Selain alasan agar keduanya bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama, sang ibu juga menitipkan kakaknya padanya._

_Oh apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Nyatanya ialah figur seorang adik disini, yang pasti harus dilindungi. Tapi mengapa ia yang harus menjaga sang kakak? Rencana apalagi yang dibuat kedua orang tuanya untuknya._

_Dengan langkah lebar ia melangkah menuju halte bus, meninggalkan obyek yang menjadi asal muasal kekesalannya yang kini tengah mengejarnya di belakang sana._

"_Kyuhyun tunggu aku"_

_Kedua telinganya ia paksakan tuli. Seolah tak mendengar seruan sang kakak ia kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui sosok di belakangnya tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan bersusah payah menahan rasa sakitnya. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat dadanya, ia terjatuh terduduk di atas trotoar itu. Cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari hidungnya, turut menemani rasa sakitnya yang kembali hadir. Rintihnya tertahan tak ingin sang adik mengetahui. Ia pun mendongak melihat sosok sang adik._

_Syukurlah. Adiknya telah jauh pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tak perlu susah-susah menahan rintihannya lagi. Ia kemudian bergegas mengusap cairan itu dengan syal yang melilit di lehernya._

'_Ayolah kau itu lelaki, kau tidak boleh lemah'_

_Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri diantara rasa sakit yang perlahan mereda. Kini ia mencoba menyusul sang adik yang mungkin telah sampai di sekolah terlebih dahulu._

_._

_._

"_Cepat serahkan uangmu anak baru!"_

_Seusai memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya jalan Kyuhyun terhenti oleh 3 siswa yang terlihat senior sekolah di matanya. Dengan wajah datar Kyuhyun menatap telapak tangan salah seorang dari mereka yang kini terulur di hadapannya. Tatapannya berubah sinis saat fokusnya kini tertuju kepada ketiganya._

"_Aku pikir sekolah ini sekolahan terbaik yang tak mengajarkan siswanya untuk mengemis"_

_Tubuh jangkungnya berlalu kemudian setelah ia tabrakan keras bahunya dengan siswa-siswa tersebut, membuat ketiganya hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Umpatan pun tak pelak keluar. Ketiganya berniat mengejar Kyuhyun dan memberinya pelajaran, namun niatan itu urung saat sebuah lengan menepuk bahu salah satu diantara ketiganya._

"_Berapa yang kalian butuhkan? Aku yang akan membayarnya. Dan aku harap kalian tidak mengganggunya lagi setelah ini"_

"_Bodoh"_

_Nyatanya sosok Kyuhyun belum berlalu dari sana, ia yang mengintip di balik tembok itu mengumpat kesal pada sosok itu. Ia pun tak ingin tahu kelanjutan lagi tentang sosok itu dan memutuskan berlalu dari sana. Benar-benar berlalu._

_._

_._

"_Aigo, Donghae! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"_

_Nafasnya memburu dengan beban berat di punggungnya dan jarak yang ia tempuh lumayan jauh dengan membawa beban itu. Kyuhyun berlalu mengabaikan kekhawatiran sang ibu saat pertama kali mereka tiba di kediamannya. Ia pergi menuju kamar yang terletak di dekat tangga, sebuah kamar bernuansa biru laut._

"_Letakkan hyungmu disini Kyu"_

_Ia pun menurut karena dirasanya punggungnya yang mulai terasa sakit akibat menggendong sang kakak yang didapatinya pingsan di koridor sekolah dengan wajah babak belur._

"_Katakan apa yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa saja yang kau lakukan Lee Kyuhyun!"_

_Tubuhnya terkoyak-koyak akibat kedua tangan sang ibu yang menuntut penjelasan darinya. Raut khawatir yang besar itu muncul kembali di raut sang ibu. Terlihat jelas bahkan tanpa kaca pembesar sekalipun._

"_Apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun?"_

_Cairan bening hadir dari kedua mata sang ibu. Ia bungkam. Kesepuluh jemarinya mengepal sempurna hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih._

"_Eomma…"_

_Suara lemah itu menyapa pendengaran keduanya._

"_Donghae-ah"_

_Sang ibu meninggalkannya dan berlalu menghampiri sang kakak. Dirinya hanya bisa diam mematung di ambang pintu melihat sang ibu dengan hati-hati mengobati setiap luka di wajah sang kesal dan air mata turut hadir menghiasi paras Kyuhyun. Hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan berlalu dari sana._

"_Kita harus ke rumah sakit Hae-ah, eomma tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu"_

…

Kini rintikan hujan itu berganti menjadi hujan yang deras. Kilat petir turut menyertai beserta suara langit yang menggelegar marah. Pemuda itu masih singgah menaruh telapak tangannya di luar jendela. Dingin tak ia rasakan sama sekali.

'_aku percaya kau akan datang.'_

…

_Kyuhyun hanya pasrah mendapati tubuhnya ditarik oleh kakaknya. Entah kemana kakaknya itu akan membawanya, ia terlalu malas untuk bertanya._

"_Kita sudah sampai Kyu."_

_Langkah kaki mereka terhenti tepat di sebuah lapangan yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau nan segar. Ada tanda tanya besar hinggap di pikiran Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa maksud kakaknya ini membawanya kesini?_

"_Aku ingin bertanding bola denganmu."_

_Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, Donghae menjawabnya tanpa harus menunggu pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut adiknya itu. Ia lantas berlari ke tengah lapangan dengan sebuah bola berada di rengkuhan kedua tangannya._

"_Kyu… cepat!"_

_Kyuhyun hanya menatap jengah dengan tindakan Donghae. Ia hanya mengabaikan Donghae yang kini melambaikan tangan ke arahnya guna mengajaknya bermain dan lekas memasuki lapangan. Kyuhyun kesal dengan wajah itu,_

"_Bodoh! Kau itu lemah. Bagaimana jika kau tiba-tiba pingsan? Akhirnya aku lah yang akan kena marah eomma karenamu. Jadi berhentilah bertindak bodoh seperti ini."_

_Kyuhyun mengumpat kakaknya itu dengan kata-kata yang menurutnya wajar-wajar saja. Donghae hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang semakin jengah lantas memutuskan pergi meninggalkan sang kakak di tengah lapangan seorang diri._

"_Kyuhyun-ah!"_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya dengan wajah kesal. Ia kesal dengan sifat kekanakan sang kakak, ia kesal padanya karena tak pernah mengerti dirinya. Setiap hal yang menyangkut kakaknya selalu menyusahkan untuknya._

"_Hyungmu kemana Kyu?"_

_Suara lembut sang ibu menyapanya saat tubuhnya muncul dari balik pintu._

"_Kenapa eomma tak mencarinya sendiri? Kenapa harus selalu bertanya padaku?"_

_Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meluapkan emosinya pada sang ibu, ia pun berlalu meninggalkan sosok ibunya, dalam langkah terburu ia menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju kamarnya._

…

**Cklek**

Pemuda itu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka di antara nyaringnya suara hujan yang turun. Namun, lagi-lagi seolah tuli, ia tak menghiraukan siapa sosok yang datang dan masih fokus dengan air hujan yang berjatuhan di atas telapaknya.

"Kau makan dulu _hm_"

Usapan lembut mendarat di puncak kepalanya, hangat dan penuh kasih. Namun tak pernah ia menyadari itu. Usapan itu kemudian hilang bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang perlahan semakin menjauh darinya.

…

_Hari itu adalah hari peringatan dimana seorang Lee Kyuhyun dilahirkan di dunia. Sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan diadakan oleh keluarga Lee untuk merayakan ulang tahun si bungsu. Suara nyanyian selamat ulang tahun terlontar dari masing-masing mulut sang ibu, ayah maupun kakak satu-satunya. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tidak nyaman._

"_Sayang, selamat ulang tahun."_

_Sang ibu mencium kedua pipinya. Setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil padanya. Sang ayah pun demikian. Hingga tiba saatnya ia berhadapan dengan sang kakak._

"_Kyunnieku yang kecil kini semakin bertambah tua, hehe. Selamat ulang tahun Kyu, aku tak mempunyai kado yang special untumu. Aku hanya menghadiahkan diriku sendiri untukmu. Aku ingin tubuhku ini bisa selalu berguna untukmu."_

_Obsidian Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik sang kakak yang nampak berkaca-kaca. Senyuman tercipta dari bibir tipis kakaknya yang nampak pucat itu. Kyuhyun tak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, karena sedari kecil yang ia tahu bibir Donghae memang selalu pucat._

"_Kau tak mau memelukku?"_

_Tatapannya tertuju pada kedua tangan Donghae yang terbuka lebar guna menyambutnya. Sejenak ia pandang ragu raut muka Donghae sebelum dirinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu._

"_Kau tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya kita berpelukan."_

…

Kini dingin ia rasakan. Menjalar perlahan ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan kembali tangannya dari luar jendela dan menutup jendelanya kembali seperti semula.

Bau makanan.

Ia kemudian menorehkan arah pandangnya ke atas meja nakasnya, terdapat sepiring bubur dan segelas susu disana. Masih panas dengan kepulan asap yang keluar.

"Kyu…"

Ia tercekat mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan, dengan cepat ia mencari sumber suara itu.

Sosok itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memandangnya haru dari dalam kamarnya. Dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup oleh air hujan, sosok itu tak lupa tersenyum begitu hangatnya kepadanya.

'_Kau kembali.'_

…

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat habisi dia!"_

_Sebuah perintah keluar dari sosok pria yang terlihat seperti preman. Kedua anak buahnya yang mendengar segera melaksanakan perintah dan menuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa bahaya semakin mendekat. Dengan waspada ia menatap gerak-gerik dari masing-masing keduanya. Ia memasang kuda-kudanya untuk melawan kedua pria itu, namun ia nampak ragu saat tubuh keduanya semakin mendekat. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun pun melangkah mundur dan akhirnya pergerakannya terhenti oleh sebuah tembok yang ada di belakangnya._

"_Mau kemana kau bocah ingusan?"_

_Kedua pria itu kini membawa satu buah balok kayu di masing-masing tangannya. Membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menjerit meneriakkan nama sang kakak dalam hatinya. Berharap sosok itu berada disini untuk menolongnya._

'_Aku ingin tubuhku ini bisa selalu berguna untukmu.'_

_Hyaaa…_

_Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya bersiap untuk menerima pukulan-pukulan itu. Ia pasrah jika ia harus mati di tangan mereka._

_Bugh.  
Bugh..  
Bugh…_

_Ia tak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, padahal sangat jelas suara pukulan benda tumpul itu melengking di kedua telinganya. Ia lantas memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia. Mata bulat Kyuhyun melebar seketika mendapati sosok yang ia harapkan kehadirannya kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menggantikan dirinya menerima pukulan-pukulan itu._

…

"Arght!"

Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar saat ingatan dan kejadian itu teringat kembali. Berputar dengan sendirinya layaknya sebuah kaset yang rusak.

Ia kemudian menghentikan aksinya dan menatap ke arah luar jendela kembali, namun sosok itu telah hilang. Tak ada lagi sosoknya yang berdiri disana, tersenyum ke arahnya.

…

"_Hyu… hyung.."_

_Bugh.  
Bugh.._

"_Akhirnya, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung, Kyu. Diamlah, dan biarkan aku melindungimu."_

_Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang mendapati wajah pucat Donghae yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya. Ringisan kesakitan dari mulut Donghae membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia harus menjaga kakaknya._

'_Kyu, kau harus ingat untuk selalu menjaga kakakmu. Kakakmu berbeda denganmu, ia tak sekuat kamu dan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun sesukanya sepertimu. Setiap kegiatannya harus dibatasi, untuk itu eomma percayakan Donghae padamu. Kalian harus saling menjaga kelak'_

_Suara-suara pukulan itu kini sudah menghilang bersaman dengan suara sirine mobil polisi yang datang. Kyuhyun tak perduli. Ia hanya focus dengan sang kakak yang kini jatuh di atas tanah._

"_Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku tak mau dimarahi eomma karenamu."_

_Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Donghae di atas pangkuannya. Donghae hanya terkekeh._

"_Eomma tak akan memarahimu Kyu, percayalah, ia sangat menyayangimu."_

_Suara serak Donghae membuat Kyuhyun semakin dijalari rasa takut. Bukan karena omelan sang ibu, melainkan ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok di pangkuannya ini._

"_Hyung.. donghae hyung! Kau harus bertahan eoh?"_

_Obsidian Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air matanya. Kyuhyun kelabakan saat Donghae kini terbatuk dan memuntahkan cairan merah kental dari mulutnya._

"_Hyung!"_

_Selanjutnya ia menangis sejadinya saat mata teduh sang kakak terpejam sempurna. Ia peluk erat tubuh saudara terkasihnya tersebut. Ia masih betah memeluk erat tubuh itu bahkan saat beberapa orang ingin mengangkat tubuh Donghae ke dalam ambulance._

"_Aku mohon.. jangan pergi hiks"_

…

"Arght!"

Pemuda itu kini membanting semangkuk bubur yang terdapat di atas meja nakasnya. Membuatnya terpelanting menjadi berkeping-keping di atas lantai.

Sang ibu yang mendengar kegaduhan segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar si bungsu. Ia buka secara kasar pintu kamar tersebut.

"Astaga Kyuhyun" Ia hampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang mengamuk itu.

"Tenanglah Kyu."

Kyuhyun masih mengamuk, membanting setiap barang yang ada disana. Sang ibu pun lantas mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seorang dokter.

"Tolong Kyuhyun, dia mengamuk lagi."

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun bersandar lemah di atas ranjangnya. Sebuah rantai mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Tatapannya kosong namun darisana mengalir cairan bening yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

"Dia akan seperti itu setelah aku menyuntikkan obat penenang, kau tak usah khawatir _noona_."

"Terima kasih Han, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Kyuhyun kembali seperti dulu. Sudah 1 bulan lebih semenjak kepergian Donghae ia menjadi seperti ini."

Nyonya Lee terisak menatap putra bungsunya. Haruskah ia kehilangan Kyuhyun juga setelah Donghae? Sang adik yang nyatanya adalah dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun hanya mengusap lembut bahu wanita itu. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan dan keyakinan bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"_Hyung_.. maaf."

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras, turut menerima keluarga tersebut. Tak kasat mata, sesosok pemuda tengah menangis di sudut ruangan sana. Melihat adiknya seperti itu hanya karenanya membuatnya sempat berpikiran konyol. Haruskah ia hidup kembali?

**THE END**

Hmm.. sebenarnya ini cerita udah lama tersimpan di laptop, dan sebenarnya aku gk yakin mau post atau enggak. Karena sepertinya cerita ini membosankan.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku post juga, mau tau gimana respon untuk cerita yang menurutku membosankan ini.

Siapapun yang udah baca, Review ya! Aku pengen tau genre cerita seperti ini diminati atau tidak^^

**RnR juseyo… **

**-THANKS-**


End file.
